To Save A Life
by mutinykitty
Summary: Macavity's a kitten, and he overhears some cats talking about murdering one of the tribe. No one will listen to any of the kittens! What will they do? Chapter 9 up! Rated T to be safe.
1. We Shouldn't Be Here

_Just to clear things up before hand, Macavity and Munkustrap are brother's (Macavity's older). Rum Tum Tugger is not related (he's not in the story anyway, but I just thought I'd let you know). Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer are _twins_. Old Deuteronomy is _not_ the father of Macavity and Munk. I'm sorry if any of you don't like that, but that's just how it is in my mind._

* * *

"Munk, hurry up and quit whining!" Macavity yelled back to his brother."Oh, be nice to him. He's just a little kit." Rumpelteazer always tried to be nice to Munkustrap."I am _not_ little!!" Munkustrap yelled."Well then prove it!" Macavity was always annoyed with him, because he always wanted to tag along, and just ended up ruining their plans.

Munkustrap struggled to catch up to the three older kittens, but didn't realize that they had stopped running, so he ran into them, almost sending Mungojerrie right over the edge of a large cliff, into the rushing water far below. Macavity grabbed him just in time, and pulled him back up. Both of them glared at the little kitten. "Watch where you're going, stupid!" Macavity whispered angrily."I'm sorry! I really didn't mean it! Really!" Munkustrap didn't like it when his brother got mad at him. He wanted to be just like Macavity, but it was hard when Macavity was always getting mad at him. His apologies were silenced, though, but the three of them shushing him, and more glares from Mungo and Macavity. Rumpelteazer pulled him close to her. "Just stay quiet," she said, "and try not to move too much. It makes noise."

"We shouldn't be here. Mom will get mad, and she'll worry about us."

Macavity had kept calm the whole time Munk was arguing that he was old enough to play with them. He had kept calm when Munk had ran to Jenevieve, their mother, and made Macavity take him with them. He had kept calm when they had needed to stop to wait for the little kitten's short legs to catch up, and he had put up with his incessant whining and crying like a newborn. But this? This was too much! Keeping is voice as low as he could, he lost his temper at his little brother."You stupid little useless waste of fluff! You _wanted_ to come with us! We _told_ you it was too dangerous and scary for you! And you _know_ that this always happens!!!! You always end up ruining our fun, just 'cause you're too afraid, and you're too much of a tattle tale, so we always end up getting in trouble because you just can't do anything right!! Why can't you just leave us a-mmph!"

He was cut off abruptly by Mungojerrie's paw over his mouth. "Shh," he mouthed, "Listen!", and pointed down the cliff face. Leaning over the edge, they saw some large, mean, scruffy looking cats, sitting in a circle. "So when are we going to attack?" a large gray one was asking one of the smaller cats, a tabby."We're not attacking, dummy, we're going in, killing the target, stealing whatever we can get our hands on, and getting out without anyone noticing. If anyone _does_ see you, kill them quick and quiet. And make sure you get rid off the body as well."

Munkustrap started whimpering, so Macavity hit him. Not too hard, just enough to make him be quiet. Rumpel licked him gently to soothe him. Then she turned to Macavity, looking a little worried herself."This is more than we came for. If they're planning to kill someone, we should get out of here Mac. It's not safe."Macavity gave her a look as if she was crazy."Are you kidding? We have to find out who they're going to kill and when. We have to help them! Oh, and don't call me that." He added angrily. "How are we going to help anyone from _them_?" Mungo asked, looking down the cliff to the cats on the ledge below."We tell Old Deut, of course! Maybe Skimble can get some cats together. We've got to do something!""But Skimble will tell mom!" Munk whined, not wanting to get in trouble for being so far from the Junkyard.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," Macavity said sarcastically, "and that's _obviously_ more important than someone's _life_!!" He glared at the little kitten. If looks could kill, well… There would be no more Munkustrap! Munk actually jumped back in fear from his brother's sharp teeth in his face. He whimpered loudly, only to have Macavity put a paw none too gently over his mouth. "Why don't you ever shut up? If they're going to kill someone, they won't hesitate to kill a bunch of kittens like us! If they find out we're here, they'll need to get rid of us, because they'll know we'll tell on them. So you need to keep _quiet_! Understand?"With Macavity's paw still over his mouth, Munkustrap nodded. He idolized his brother, but he also feared him sometimes.

"Good. Now be quiet. I'm going to get a closer look." Macavity took his paw from Munk's mouth, then walked to the edge of the cliff. He leaned over to look down at the cats below. "Where will we meet?" A tortoiseshell was asking the tabby."You know where that old junkyard is? Where that stupid tribe lives? That's where the cat lives. Meet in the alley behind it at one in the morning. All the cats will be at home or asleep. We won't need to worry about them. We'll be in and out in a flash."Rumpel gasped. Mungo turned to Macavity."That's _our_ Junkyard he's talking about!""And that means…" Rumpel said."That whoever they're going to kill…" Mungo continued. "Is someone from our tribe!!" Both of them finished together, turning to look at each other. Macavity looked at them both with worry, then back down at the cats below."This is bad…" he mumbled.

"Come on, Macavity! Let's get out of here!" Munk said, while grabbing Macavity's tail in his mouth. He pulled, trying to get Macavity to come so that they could leave."Get your filthy mouth off my tail!" Macavity growled. He yanked his tail out of Munk's mouth, but in doing so, he lost his balance, and fell over the edge! Just before he hit the ground, he remembered the trick Tantomile had taught him. He put his paws out, closed his eyes and concentrated. Then, he felt himself slowing down in the air, and he landed gently on the ground. He was so proud of himself, he almost jumped with joy. But then he remembered where he was: In the middle of a circle of large, scruffy, tough looking cats, planning to murder one of his own tribe members!


	2. On a Ledge

**Sorry this took so long to update! I lost my papers for chapter two, and couldn't find them. Well, I did manage to find them, now that I've lost all of chapter three, but I'll just rewrite that. It shouldn't even take half as long! jelliclesoul635, thank you! And I guess you'll just have to wait to find out ;P but remember, etcy, vic and jem haven't even been born yet! punkhead, thank you so much!! I'm really sorry this took so long! I promise it won't take me this long for the next chapter.**

* * *

Macavity raised his head to find himself looking into the dark yellow eyes of the large gray cat. The cat half snarled, half smiled down at him. His teeth were bared, and they were very yellow and revolting. He had clumps of fur sticking together, and some small bald patches on his side. A voice from behind, that he recognized as the tabby's, spoke in a mockingly delighted tone."Well, well. What have we here? A little kitten, fallen out of the sky. And one with magic powers, too! A gift from the Everlasting Cat? Wonderful! You're here to do our bidding, are you?" he asked. Macavity, too terrified to speak, just shook his head.

"What a pity. Well, I guess we'll just have to… get rid of you!"

"N-n-no! Please don't!" Macavity was shaking with fear. He was just a little kitten. He didn't want to die!"Hey, wait…" The tortoiseshell said suddenly. He looked at Macavity like he was thinking hard, as if trying to remember where he'd seen the kitten before. Macavity tried to make himself as small as possible, afraid of what the tortoiseshell was going to say."Aren't you from that junkyard tribe?" He finally asked.

Macavity's eyes grew wide with fear. If they knew he was from the Junkyard, they'd kill him for sure!"Wh-wh-what junkyard? I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't lie to us," the gray cat said, in a deep, gruff voice, "It'll only make things worse for you." He grinned as he said this, letting his claws slide out. Macavity backed away, only to find himself up against a gray and black cat who hadn't yet spoken. "Well, now that we know where you're from, we can have a little fun!" the tabby said, smiling maliciously. Macavity shuddered. While the other cats seemed like really big thugs that you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley really late at night, this smaller tabby was different. He seemed like the kind of cat you wouldn't expect to hurt you. Like he would soothe when you were crying because of the thugs, while secretly drawing out a knife behind your back, then would take a sick pleasure in pushing it into your back and twisting it slowly. He was the one you wouldn't suspect to be evil. And that's what made him all the more scary. Macavity whimpered. He wanted to look up, to see if his friends had gone, but he couldn't. If he did, the cats would know that there were others with him, and that they'd been spying. He hoped they had left. He didn't want them to get hurt. The twins were smart. They'd know to go get help. But they were also very loyal, which made him worry that maybe one of them was still up there. Suddenly, the cats all looked up, and Macavity was scared that his fears would be confirmed. But then again, maybe someone had come to save him. But there was no one there. Macavity listened harder, and finally he heard sirens, and they were coming closer. "Come on. We'd better get out of here," a voice said. Macavity didn't recognize it. He turned to look, and saw that it was the gray and black cat. At a close glance, he didn't look quite as frightening as the others. In fact, he was about the same size as the tabby, and he almost looked nice. And his voice was soft. Macavity looked to see what colour is eyes were, and found that the cat was looking at him. He turned away quickly, but not before seeing the beauty of his jade green eyes.

"Where's the bird cage you found?" the tabby asked the tortoiseshell. "It's probably big enough."They shoved Macavity into a little canary cage in a bush, and quickly climbed up the tree to where Macavity had been hiding with Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer and Munkustrap only minutes before. He thought of them, and how he might never see any of them again. How long Macavity sat there for, he didn't know. It felt like forever, or at least a few hours (but to a kitten, that's a long time). Then he heard what sounded like pebbles falling down the side of the cliff. Macavity thought it was the cats, coming back to kill him, but then he heard that high-pitched giggle he knew all-too well.

"Rumpel! Mungo!" Macavity called out, "Over here!" He heard the sounds of paws running quickly towards him, then Mungo's face appeared through the bushes.

"Hey!" He said, "We were so worried about you! Are you all right?""Yeah, I'm fine," Macavity replied, "Did you bring help?"

Rumpel shoved Mungojerrie out of the way. "Skimble wouldn't listen to us! Can you believe it?!? He said he wasn't going to help us find you in hide 'n' seek, and he didn't care what sort of silly excuse we used. Said it was cheating! He wouldn't even listen to _Munk_! Said we bribed him to play along!!"

"What about Jenny? Or Mom?" Macavity asked, getting worried.

"Weren't around," Mungo said, pushing his sister a little out of the way, "But it's okay. We'll get you out! It's getting of this ledge I'm worried about. But the cage should be easy, just leave it to us!" He said with a smile and a wink. Macavity knew he could trust the two mischievous kittens. They were his best friends, and fiercely loyal. They wouldn't leave until they had him out safe.

After a few minutes of pondering, and twiddling with the latches, the twins eventually managed to get Macavity out of the cage. "Your free," Rumpel said to him. "Only partially…" Macavity replied.

The three kittens looked up the cliff face. There wasn't much they could use to get up. Rumpel walked to the side of the ledge, and looked down. She shuddered, then stepped back. "Well, we're definitely not getting out _that_ way!"

"How'd those other cats get out?" Mungo asked Macavity.

"They climbed up the tree, and jumped to that root," Macavity replied.

Rumpel looked up the tree. "Well," she said, "It's a long jump from the branch to the root, but I think we could make it.""It's all we've got," Macavity said, "Let's go!"


	3. What to do!

**This chapter is longer, so I hope that makes it better. I don't know how many typos or grammar mistakes are in it, but I tried to keep it to a minimum. DNDK 38 Thanks so much for your review!!! I hope you like this chapter, too. Thank you SOOO much jelliclesoul635!!! It's because of your review that I got this done so quickly! I hope you keep reading. **

* * *

"You go first, Macavity," Mungo said, "You're the better climber." Macavity looked up the tree, took a deep breath, let his claws slide out, and started to pull himself up the tree. When he got to the top, he climbed out on the branch carefully, as close as it would take him to the root hanging down from the cliff top. He mustered up all his courage and jumped. He felt his paws hit the root, and he sunk his claws in deep. After pulling himself up, he lay, panting, on the top of the cliff, then looked down to find Rumpel, closely followed by Mungo, almost up the tree. "Be careful, guys," Macavity called down. Then, he thought he heard voices behind him. "Quiet!" He shushed them, "Hide in the leaves!" Turning around, he looked through the bushes to see the Maine coon and the calico walking towards him. "I don't care what you think you heard," the Maine coon was saying, "There's no way that little runt could get out, and there's no one coming to help him!" "I still think we should check," the calico said, "Just to be sure." The Maine coon shook his head. "No," he said, forcefully, "We can't go down there for another few hours; we don't want to draw attention to our hideout." They turned the corner and walked off, but the calico looked back a few times with his beautiful jade green eyes.

Once they were out of sight, Macavity turned back to his friends and called down. "It's safe, guys. You can come up now." "Ow!" Rumpel cried, "Your paw is in my face!" Macavity laughed quietly at the twins' antics. He hoped they would be friends forever. When the two finally got up the cliff, they quickly ran back to the junkyard. In their haste, Macavity ran right into his mother, who was talking with Jennyanydots. "Macavity, you need to be more careful, and watch where you're going. Hello, Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer." Mungo and Rumpel nodded to her. "Good afternoon, Jenevieve. Good afternoon, Jennyanydots." They said together, politely. "Mom, have you seen Munk?" Macavity asked. "Yes, and he seems very shaken up. He was mumbling something about a murder. I think you three went too far this time." She said sternly. "Mom, we didn't do anything! There's someone planning to kill one of our tribe!" Jenny shook her head and 'tsked' loudly. "Really, Macavity, that is not something to joke about!" Mungo and Rumpel tried to back Macavity up, both talking at the same time. "No, really Jenny! He's telling the truth!"

"We saw them, they were going to kill Macavity!"

"But we saved him!"

"We need to protect everyone!"

"Really, kittens!" Jenevieve interrupted them, "Our tribe is perfectly safe, nothing is going to happen. Now run along, and apologize to your bother, Macavity. I don't know how you did it, but you gave him quite a fright." As the three walked off, disappointed, Jenny turned to Jenevieve. "You really ought to discipline that boy better. He's going to turn into a menace some day."

* * *

When Macavity, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer walked into Macavity's den, Munkustrap pounced on them from above. "Gotcha!" He yelled, excited. Macavity threw him off, into the corner. "What're _you_ so happy about?" he growled. Munkustrap, a little crestfallen, got back on his feet. "Mom says it was all a sick joke, and that you guys have to apologise to me," he said proudly. Macavity never apologised to him. But his pride was quickly replaced by fear when Macavity snapped at him. "If it was a joke, then why aren't we laughing, dumbass?!" Munkustrap cowered. He'd never been called _that_ before! "Someone in our tribe is going to get killed tonight, and there's nothing we can do to stop it, because the adults all think we're being funny. When have we ever done anything like this before? Why are grown-ups so DUMB?!?!?!?" Macavity stormed off to his bed, just out of view. Rumpel, feeling sorry for Munk, walked over to the poor, whimpering kitten and licked him to calm him down. Mungo, meanwhile, went over to Macavity and sat down beside him, not saying anything. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Macavity, without moving, answered. "What d'you want?" There was a pause, then a sweet voice answered. "It's me and Bomby. We heard yelling. Are you guys all right?" Again, silence, then Rumpel pushed open the flap. "Come in," she said solemnly. Demeter was a little younger than Mungo and Rumpel, while Bombalurina was Macavity's age, only a few weeks older. The two of them looked around at the miserable looking group. "What's going on, guys?" Demeter asked, walking over to Macavity and rubbing her head against his. Bombalurina's fur stood up, and bristled with jealousy. "Should we tell them?" Rumpel asked. Mungo looked at Macavity expectantly. Macavity sighed. "Might as well. It's not like the older cats will believe them anymore than they will us. We're just a bunch of silly kittens, right?" His voice was dripping with acid. Everyone moved a little closer, hesitantly. Mungo, Rumpel and Munk still hadn't heard the whole story. Bomb used this opportunity to lay down beside Macavity, opposite Demeter. "The other day, as I was walking back from Cori and Tant's, after my lesson, I overheard two cats talking in an alley. It was really dark, so I didn't see them, but I think it was the tabby and the tortoiseshell. Anyway, one of them was saying that they were going to meet today at two on the cliff ledge, at the edge of town. They left, so I ran back to tell Mungo and Rumpel. Mom said it was too late, I'd have to wait until tomorrow. So this morning, I told them when they came over, but Munk overheard, and wanted to come. Then, when I said he couldn't, the twerp went to Mom, and she made me bring him." Macavity glared at his little brother. "Be nice," Demeter said to him. "Whatever," Macavity continued, "So anyway, when we got there, we heard them talking about killing someone, which was really scary. Then they said that the cat they were going to kill lives in _our_ junkyard!" There was a gasp from Demeter and Bomb, who were, at this point, hanging on to his every word. As serious and scary a topic as this was, Macavity couldn't help but enjoy the attention from the young queens. He continued. "Then, Munkustrap (Demeter hissed softly) pulled on my tail""We shouldn't have been there!!" Munk whined. Macavity glared at him. "…And I fell off the edge (another gasp from the queens). Luckily, I remembered that levitating trick Tantie taught me, so I didn't get hurt." Rumpelteazer piped in. "He did it really well, way better then that time he tried showing off for Deme!" Macavity shoved her playfully and grinned. "We left at this point," Mungo said, "In case they thought of looking up the top, we didn't want them to find us." Bombalurina looked at Macavity with concern. "So what happened to you after that?"

"Well…" Macavity inwardly smiled at the attention. "They thought I was some sort of gift from the Everlasting Cat, because of my magic. Then one of them recognized me! He knew I was from the tribe! But then there were sirens, so they put me in a birdcage and ran off. I was there for so long! I thought I was gonna die, but Mungo and Rumpel came back and let me out. We came back, and tried to tell Mom and Jenny, but they got mad at us, because they said murder wasn't something to joke about!" Demeter looked scared. "Oh no!" she said, "How are we going to do anything without the help of the older cats?" Bomb, trying to impress Macavity, suggested something. "Maybe if we can convince Skimble and Asparagus Jr. and some of the others to at least keep on alert tonight. We could talk to Old Deuteronomy…" Her voice trailed off as Macavity shook his head. "Mungo and Rumpel already tried talking to Skimble, when I was trapped on the ledge. He wouldn't believe them, why would Old Deuteronomy?" He let his head rest on his paws. Then, as an afterthought, turned back to her and said "Thanks for trying though. Keep thinking, you're smart." With that, he winked at her, then put his head back down. Bomb smiled proudly. He noticed her! She liked Macavity, but so did Demeter, and they were suck close friends, she didn't want to say anything. She still tried to get him to like her, though. But she also thought Mungo was pretty cute, too. Demeter snuggled up close to Macavity. Mungo opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. "What is it, Jer?" Rumpel asked. "Well…" Mungo struggled to put his thoughts into word. He was a visual person, so he wasn't very good with words. "What if… we sneak out tonight… We can work in shifts. When they come, then we could wake everyone else up, and they could catch the cats before they kill anyone." There was silence in the den as the kittens looked at one another. After a few moments, Demeter decided to end the silence. "That would work. We'd just have to keep really quiet." They all nodded, except Macavity. He just lay there, deep in thought. "What's wrong, Mac?" Demeter asked. Macavity glared at her, and nipped her ear gently. "Don't call me that." There was a pause as he looked into her eyes. "I just think it would be really hard to wake everyone up in time. Plus, they might still not believe us, and won't come to help. We need something that would get everyone up, _and_ come running within a matter of seconds." As the kittens realized the truth of his words, they sat, all thinking of ways to wake up the junkyard in the middle of the night. All heads turned towards the door as someone came through the flap. It was Jenevieve. Munkustrap ran up to her, crying. "Mom, someone's gonna die! We need to help them!" Jenevieve shook her head, and gave an annoyed look to Macavity, only to find that he was giving her the same look. "Macavity, you can't go telling your brother things like this." Macavity continued to glare at her. Why couldn't she believe him? He could have died today, and Munk witnessed it, along with Mungo and Rumpel, but she didn't believe them either. "It's NOT a joke, mom! Why don't you believe me?!" This was starting to try Jenevieve's patience. "Macavity, I don't want to hear about this ever again, do you understand?" She looked at him sternly, waiting for an answer. Despite his practical jokes, he was a good kitten. He would stop, or so she thought. She was taken aback by his response. "No, mom, I can't. So why can't _you_ understand _me_? This _isn't_ a joke!" He continued giving her that same glare, forcing her to look away. There was that same determination in his eyes that his father had, before he had left them. It scared her, even though he was just a kitten. "We'll discuss this later. You have to go to your lesson now." And with that, she left the den, and the group of kittens, desperate for someone to listen.


	4. The Plan

**I... am... SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRY!!!!!!! I didn't mean for this to take so long! I lost my paper twice, then forgot about it, then went to camp for a month, then remembered it and I feel SO bad! I'm really sorry this took forever. But I'll make sure to update really soon next time to make up for it, and this chapter's longer, too. Jelliclesoul635, thank you so much for your advice, you're wonderful!! and punkhead, thank you sooo much again!!**

* * *

Macavity sighed, got up and stretched.

"I guess we'll have to talk, too, when I get back. Keep thinking, I'm sure we'll come up with something." He headed for the door, but Demeter stopped him, confused.

"Wait… aren't your lessons at twilight?" Macavity chuckled. Demeter really was adorable, and she noticed the little things. He liked that about her.

"My mom wanted them earlier. She didn't like me coming home so late all the time."

"Oh" Demeter looked satisfied, "that makes sense." With that, Macavity left.

* * *

Ten minutes later, he was at the den of the mystical twins, Coricopat and Tantomile. He knocked on the door. "Come in, Macavity," Tantomile's soft voice came from inside. Macavity walked in, noticing the scent of lavender that always seemed to fill the den. Around him, on shelves and tables, there were feathers, cards, crystal balls, tea bags, butterfly and dragonfly wings, egg shells, flowers, herbs and grasses, books and tons of other magical items Macavity couldn't name. In the middle of the room, on a carpet, Cori and Tant were sitting opposite each other, paws touching, eyes closed. Macavity noticed that they were breathing in unison. They were trying to teach him that, but he was having trouble with it. Not wanting to disturb them, he sat in the corner of the den and waited patiently. After a few minutes of silence, Cori and Tant opened their eyes.

"Good afternoon, Macavity," Cori said, turning to him. His voice was just as soft as his sister's. Macavity bowed respectfully to his teachers.

"Good afternoon, Coricopat. Good afternoon Tantomile." Cori looked at him with a hint of concern.

"I sense something troubling you. Is there anything you would like to tell us, Macavity?" Nothing got past Cori. Macavity looked away, so Cori couldn't read his eyes.

"It's nothing too big," he said. _Besides_, he thought, _you wouldn't believe me anyway._ Tant walked over to him. She wrapped her tail around his back.

"Macavity, if something is troubling you, you need to let it out, or else it will feed into your magic. Please, tell us what's on your mind."

Macavity looked up into her dark eyes. They were the kind of eyes that you could tell could see into your soul. They shined with a brilliant intelligence. Macavity looked down at his paws, and saw how small they were compared to hers. At that moment, he felt very small, insignificant and alone. Somewhere in his mind, he saw the universe, everywhere, filling all existence, and moving out into nothingness, expanding, growing. For a second, this infinity reflected in his eyes, and his paws closed. Cori and Tant exchanged a worried glance, and then it was all gone. Macavity shook his head, and went back to normal. He started to tell his story, as if nothing had happened, oblivious to his teachers' silent conversation above his head. They were trying to figure out what they had just seen. Obviously it was some sort of sign, but was it a good omen? Or a bad one? They had never seen anything like it before. Infinity had flashed in the young kitten's eyes, endless stars and galaxies. And he continued as if nothing had happened. He either didn't notice, or didn't remember.

"… and no one believes us. Not Skimble, not Jenny, not my mom, and I bet you don't believe me, either." He finished, looking up at them for the first time.

"We do believe you, Macavity," Cori said to him, "but of course the other Jellicles won't. That's too much for them to comprehend, especially coming from a such a young kitten."

"It's not fair," Macavity whined, "I'm just as smart as them!" Tant looked at him, thinking. _Probably smarter. He has always understood things far quicker than any of the other Jellicles._

"How about this," Tant spoke to him softly, "We'll go back with you to the junkyard, and will talk to Old Deuteronomy." Macavity thought for a moment, then smiled. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course," Cori answered, "And for the tribe. Come on, let's go."

"Now?" Macavity asked, "What about my lesson?" His mother never liked him missing a lesson.

"We'll make up for it. For now, you should be with your friends, and plan." Tant said. Macavity looked up at her, surprised. "How did you…" His voice trailed off as the two cats smiled at him. _Duh_, he thought, _they're the mystical twins. Of course they know._ The three of them left the den, and headed back towards the junkyard.

* * *

While Cori and Tant went to speak to Old Deuteronomy and the elder cats, Macavity went to the clearing in the junkyard, and lay down in the old pipe. This was his favourite spot, where he went whenever he wanted to be alone and think. What was he going to do? It was wonderful that Cori and Tant believed him, but would the other cats believe them? Some of the older cats didn't believe in their powers. Jenny was a real skeptic, and she would try to convince the others against the twins. But Old Deuteronomy… Well, he was a full believer in magic. He would listen to the twins. Right? Macavity was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the soft padding of paws sneaking up behind him. He felt something nip his ear. Macavity jumped up, hissing and spitting, only to find Demeter giggling on the ground. He walked over to her, and playfully batted her.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" He lay back on the ground, and Dem lay down beside him. They sat in silence for a while. Macavity liked that about her, too. He didn't have to say anything, but it wasn't awkward. Finally, Dem spoke.

"What are we going to do, Mac?" Again, he batted at her with his paw.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

Macavity had never really thought about that. He just didn't' like it.

"It's annoying. It sounds stupid."

"I think it's cute." Dem smiled up at him. He looked into her beautiful dark yellow eyes, and saw himself reflected in them. He had a grim expression on his face. He didn't like that. It made him look so much older. He smiled warmly at her.

"Fine. But not when the others are around."

She giggled, and curled up closer to him.

"Deal!"

Macavity looked out across the clearing to the car. He never could understand the licence plate, 'TSE 1'. Dem followed his gaze, when a thought occurred to her.

"Hey, Macavity…"

He turned to her. "Mm?"

"It's our first Jellicle Ball this year."

Macavity looked back out across the clearing, realizing for the first time that this was where the great and celebrated Jellicle Ball happened each year. The adult cats were very secretive about it, and were always quick to change the subject when the kittens brought it up. They knew it was a very happy event, and there was lots of songs and dancing. They'd also learnt from Skimble, when he'd had a bit too much to drink one night, that one of the cats got to disappear and be a kitten again. They weren't sure if they should believe him or not. It didn't make much sense.

"Yeah… It's strange, isn't it? Thinking about it.."

Dem nodded. "We're growing up. Do you know if your brother's allowed to go yet?"

"No, they're still deciding. I think they're going to take a vote soon." Munkustrap was born just a few weeks before the Jellicle Ball last year, which made him just a few weeks too young to go to the ball. Jenevieve kept saying it was close enough, but some of the other cats were very traditional in their thinking, and said he would have to wait until next year. Suddenly, a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts from across the clearing.

"There you two are! We've been looking all over for you." Mungojerrie walked up to them, Rumpelteazer and Bombalurina not far behind.

"What've you been up to?" Rumpel asked. "You know what," she continued, "It doesn't matter. Mungo came up with a great idea!"

Macavity turned to his closest friend. "Oh yeah? Shoot!"

"Well…" Mungo hesitated, unsure of himself. But seeing Macavity watching him with confidence, he told them his idea.

"What if, before we go to bed tonight, we pile up pots and pans and stuff, in easy to get to places, and we stay awake. When the cats get here, we'll knock down the piles. It'll be really loud, which'll wake up the tribe. They'll rush out to find out what's going on." When he finished, Mungo looked to Macavity for his response. He wasn't disappointed. Macavity smiled.

"That's brilliant! We could also put up fishing wire attached to some piles, so they get caught in it, and can't leave. It's perfect! We've got no time to loose. Where's Munk?"

"He's off playing with those younger kittens, Tugs and Lonzy." Rumpel told him.

A low growl escaped from Macavity's throat. "I don't like Tugs. He always seems so full of himself." Bomb laughed. "So were you, when you were his age." Macavity stuck out his tongue at her. "Still…"

"Aww, you're looking out for your brother!" Dem teased him.

"No, I'm not!" Macavity snapped, "I just don't want him turning into Tugs. Then _I'll_ have to put up with it."

"Suure!" Rumpel giggled.

"Let's get to work," Macavity grumbled, getting up. "I'll go find Munk."

Macavity decided the best place to look for his brother would be down by the creak behind the junkyard. That was every kittens favourite place to play. As he got closer, he heard voices whispering. When he turned the corner, there was no one there.

"Where could they have gotten to?" he said, listening to the footsteps coming up behind him. He heard whoever it was get ready to pounce, and turned to find Tugs flying through the air. The look of excitement on the little kittens face quickly changed to fear, as Macavity put up his paws and smacked him out of the way. He growled at the Rum Tum Tugger.

"Nobody sneaks up on Macavity."

Alonzo and Munkustrap came running up, both crying out "It was his idea, I swear!"

"We told him not to do it!"

"Shut up. I don't care, I'm not mad. Munk, do you want to be a part of this?"

Munk looked up at his big brother in awe.

"Really? You want my help? Yes! I do!!" Hearing this, Lonzy and Tugs wanted to be a part too.

"Hey Macavity, can I help?" Lonsy asked.

"Yeah, me too!!" Tugs bounded up.

Macavity looked at the two of them. So it was true, what he had heard from his mother. The younger kittens all looked up to him and the twins. But what was he supposed to say to them? He didn't really like the Rum Tum Tugger, but they could use all the help they could get. He sighed.

"Okay, fine. You can help." All three kittens erupted with cheers.

"BUT!!" Macavity silenced them, "It has to be kept a complete secret! You can't tell anybody, not even your parents. Understand?"

They all nodded obediently.

"Good, let's go." He lead them back toward the junkyard, filling them in on Mungo's plan. Munk had already told them the rest, as he had guessed.

Since Mungo and Rumpel were already working together, he put Tugs with Bomb and, because he wanted a break from his brother, put Munk with Dem. He smiled apologetically at her. He wanted to be with her, but he couldn't put too younger kittens together. That spelled disaster. He also wanted to know more about the black and white kitten, Alonzo. He seemed pretty cool. As they walked around in search of good noise-making objects, he started with asking about Tugs.  
"Why do you two like him? He seems like such a pain in the neck."

Lonzy was silent for a few moments. Macavity looked at him, wondering if the kitten had heard him.

"Truthfully, I don't."

Macavity laughed. He liked this kitten. "Then why do you play with him?"

"Munk likes him. I mean, I guess he's pretty cool. He comes up with good games to play most of the time. Except for the ones where he's the king and we're his servants. He likes that game. I usually go play with Cass when he starts playing that."

Macavity had to really think to remember who Cass was. She was the outsider kitten. She'd been left outside the junkyard, and Old Deuteronomy had found her. She didn't have very much fur, and she was mostly all brown. She seemed nice, though.

"Hey, is this good?" Lonzy asked, breaking Macavity's thought. He was dragging a cross of wood, with a bunch of small pipes attached to it with string. Macavity picked it up with his mouth, and as the pipes banged against each other, it made lots of loud ringing noises. He's seen things like these hanging up outside human houses.

"It's perfect!" Macavity said. Lonzy smiled proudly. "But we still have lots more to do. Let's keep looking."

As all the kittens worked hard to protect their junkyard home, Coricopat and Tantomile were trying just as hard to convince the elder cats of the tribe that listening to the kittens would be a wise idea. Meanwhile, on the other side of town, certain rough looking cats were planning to sabotage everything the junkyard tribe lived for.


	5. Put in Action

**Arg. It's 4 in the morning. This chapter seemed good in my head, but my tiredness might be making me delirious. This chapter's the longest yet. By the way, I forgot to mention, for some reason, Skimble's the tribe's protector in this story (the role that Munk will fill later in life). jelliclesoul635, you are the best! i like fries and ketchup too. i just remember that when i read books, i love the ones where pretty much every chapter ends in suspense, making me want to read more. anyway, to the story!**

* * *

"So what's the plan, boss?" the gray cat asked the tabby.

"It has to run perfectly smoothly," the tabby said. Turning to the gray and black cat, he continued, "Jazz, you distract the guard. Hendred," he turned to the gray cat, "you knock them out. Quietly! Not like last time. And Grem," turning finally to the tortoiseshell, "Steal whatever you can from the dens of the cats. I want those Jellicles as miserable as possible for what they…" Jazz stepped up and cut him off.

"Hey, why is Grem doing the stealing, Sel? I'm the thief of the gang." Selvin looked away. He could never look at Jazz's eyes for very long. They were piercing.

"But you have magic. You're a better distraction."

"'Better distraction'?! Any old fool can be a good distraction! It doesn't take skill. Thieving, on the other hand, that takes years of practice!" Selvin raked his claws along Jazz's side.

"I don't care what you can and can't do, I care what you _will_ do, and what you will do is what I tell you to do!" Jazz cringed away, blood sticking to his fur.

"Yes, sir." he growled weakly. The distraction. He hated being the distraction. It wasn't his job. He was a thief, and a master at that. Plus, with his magic, he could disappear without a trace if someone saw him, or put them back to sleep. Grem was the techie of the group. He dealt with human computers and alarms. If there were none, he was the distraction, not Jazz. He tuned back into the conversation.

"I'm gonna make him pay." Sel was growling.

"Boss, what'd he do to you?" Grem asked. Sel looked at him, hatred in his eyes.

"That's none of your business." Then he turned and walked off, calling behind him "Don't forget where and when to meet."

The other two went their separate ways. Not knowing what to do, Jazz climbed up onto the roof of the building they had been hiding behind. The sun hadn't quite set yet, but the moon was just visible on the horizon. It was a harvest moon, and it looked huge. Jazz always loved the moon. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to clear his head. But he couldn't get that kittens face out of his mind. They had the same eyes. How did the other cats not notice it? Especially Sel. Jazz knew Sel couldn't stand his eyes. But that kitten had the same jade eyes. Wanting to forget about it, he tried to remember the last time he had seen his brother, Amez. They had been very different growing up, but had somehow managed to find away to get along. Most of the time, at least. The last thing he could remember was him running off with a pretty young queen. What had her name been? It had started with a J… No, he couldn't remember. He gave one last, longing look to the moon, then jumped down into a garbage bin below to search for food.

* * *

On the other side of town, eight kittens were putting the finishing touches on their trap.

"Well… Whaddya think?" Macavity asked, as they stood back to admire their work.

"I think," a voice came from behind, making them all jump, "that it's time for certain young kittens to get to bed."

It was Jennyanydots, with Jenevieve, Skimbleshanks, Coricopat and Old Deuteronomy.

"Munkustrap. Rum Tum Tugger. Alonzo." The three kittens each stepped forward at their names, "Run along to your dens. You know better than to be out past sunset."

They all ran off, and Jenny turned to the rest of them. "As for you all…"

Bomb interrupted her, "We get to stay out an hour longer, don't we? That's what Skimble said." Jenny sighed.

"Bombalurina, what does your mother keep telling you about interrupting others?"

Bomb hung her head. "Not to do it, because it's rude."

"Right. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry, Jenny. I won't do it again."

"Good. Now, as I was saying, we wish to speak to you. I'm assuming you now have Tugs and Lonzy in on this little story of yours, hmm?" She waited for an answer, and her gaze rested on Macavity. He looked to his friends, but they were avoiding his eyes. Finally, he decided honesty would be best here. He had nothing to hide anymore. He nodded.  
"Yes, ma'am, we have." Jenny tsked and shook her head. She muttered something under her breath, that sounded like "too young".

"Now, Jenny, considering their lack of adult concern, I think they did a wise thing." Old Deuteronomy gave Macavity a small wink, which made Macavity want to jump for joy. He believed them! He listened to Cori and Tant! Help, at last!

"Macavity," Skimble spoke to him now, "tell us everything you have seen and heard these last two days."

So, once again, Macavity delved into his story, this time with the occasional input from Mungo and Rumpel. After he had finished, Skimble sent them to bed.

"I want you all in Jenevieve's den tonight," he said, "for your protection. We will be on guard, tonight." As they turned to go, he called again to them. "Mungo, Rumpel?" They all turned, Mungo and Rumpel stepping forward. He smiled warmly at them.  
"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before. I really should have taken you more serious."

The twins smiled at each other. Skimble was apologizing to them! Wow! "Now off to bed!" He mocked all severity, "Before I chop off your tails, and feed it to the dogs!"

They all scampered off towards Macavity's den, giggling.

Back at the den, they filled Munkustrap in on what had happened. But what they all really wanted to know was… what happened? What made them all change their minds?

"Oh," Macavity smiled, sheepishly, "I guess I forgot to mention. I told Cori and Tant what happened. They said they would help us, and talk to Old Deuteronomy."

"That's great!" Mungo said. "Thanks, Macavity!" Rumpel added.

"Do you think I should tell my mom I'm here?" Dem asked, "or do you think they would have told her?"

Bomb sighed. "Griz probably won't mind, either way. I know my mom won't."

Macavity nuzzled her. "I'm sure they've told her. Skimble wouldn't let her get upset, thinking her kitten had gone missing."

Dem smiled. "Thanks. I'm sure you're right."

Munk decided to speak up, wanting answers to his questions.

"So are we still going to stay up all night? Incase they come?"

Macavity looked around at all of them. "Yeah, I guess we should. I mean, if they _do_ get by Skimble, which, of course, they won't, but still…" His voice trailed off. None of them wanted to think what would happen if they got past Skimble and his guard of toms.

"And what if our trap doesn't work? What if they escape? Won't they just come back another day?" Munk asked, still wanting answers.

"Then we'll be in big trouble," Macavity said, "Look, Munk, it's not gonna happen. We're all gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine."

"But what if…"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it."

Macavity went to his bed. He didn't mean to get mad at Munk. Not now. This was too big to waste his energy yelling at his brother. And he knew he had no right to be mad. The same questions were going through his head, over and over again. Munk just voiced them. _I guess I just don't like hearing them out loud, _he thought. _It just makes it all seem more real. Why'd this have to happen to us?_

Around the junkyard, the Jellicles were sleeping, snug in their dens. Tugs had fallen fast asleep as soon as his head it the pillow. Lonzy, on the other hand, wouldn't have been able to sleep if his life depended on it. So he snuck out of his den, and made his way over to Munk and Macavity's den. He knew they would be staying up. Hopefully Jenevieve would let him stay, and not tell his mother that he had snuck out.

There was a crash outside the den, not loud enough to make them jump, but enough to make all the kittens inside freeze. Could it be them? Had the cats gotten in? They all watched the flap door, scared of what would happen next. Then the flap opened. Mungo and Macavity got in front, closest to the door. They were terrified, but they weren't going to show it. They all let out their breath when they saw the small black and white kitten walk in. He looked up at them all.

"What?" He asked. It was so innocent, they all laughed. But their laughter was stressed. Their hearts had all stopped that moment. They were terrified.

"Hey, Lonzy," Macavity said, happy it was just him, "Come on in. What're you doing up this late?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Macavity thought about that. He wouldn't have been able to sleep either. He really liked this kitten. They were very similar.

Outside, they heard whispering, but this time, they weren't scared. They knew it was just the older cats, keeping watch over the junkyard.

"Quick," Rumpel whispered, "pretend you're asleep."

All the kittens found a place to lie down, and closed their eyes, just in time for Jenevieve to look in, and think they were all sleeping peacefully. She walked back over to Jenny, who was looking in the dens nearby.

"I don't think Alonzo's in his bed," Jenny said to her, concerned.

"It's okay," Jenevieve replied, "he's in my den. When he got there, I don't know, but they're all asleep." With that, they continued their round of the junkyard.

Skimble was at the entrance to the junkyard, always watching. He felt bad for not having listened to the kittens. Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer and even Munkustrap, had all come to him and yelled for help. They had said that Macavity was in trouble. But he didn't believe them. Thought they were playing. How stupid he was. _But now_, he thought, _isn't the time to be beating myself up. I need to keep focused. _And it was at that moment that he saw it. A flash of gray.

* * *

"Who's there?" Skimble stepped boldly forward.

"No one you want to mess with," a smooth voice said from the shadows.

"Come out, coward."

The voice chuckled.

"I would, but… boss's orders."

Just then, there was another flash of gray, but this time it was right in his face. A second later, Skimble was lying on the pavement, unconscious. Jazz walked up to the still, muscular form of the tabby. He checked the cats breathing, then turned to Hendred.

"Nice hit. Now let's get inside."

Hendred nodded, then whistled as a signal to the other two. They were by their side in no time, walking through the gates into the Jellicle Junkyard.

* * *

Inside the den, the kittens were all alert, taking turns looking out the door every few minutes. It was Munk who spotted something first.

"Guys, I think I see something moving."

They all looked around at him. Macavity walked over to his little brother.

"Are you sure it's not just someone doing a round?"

"Yeah, look," Munk nodded, "they're going around, hiding behind things."

Macavity looked out, and followed Munk's paw. There was certainly something slinking around. He turned back into the den.

"Alright, guys. This is it. Be careful, okay? We'll show the adults that we can do it."

As one, they all nodded, determined looks on their faces. One by one, they snuck out, Macavity instructing them on where to go, until it was just him and Demeter left.

"Macavity?"

He looked into her eyes. They were the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. So full of love.

"Macavity, please be careful. I know you like to show off, but… well, now's not the time for heroics. Just… just follow the plan. Okay?"

She knew him too well. But for her, anything.

"Alright. I'll be careful. You know, you need to be careful, too. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. Now, you go to the far North pile, and when I give the signal, push it down."

She nodded, then, as she was about to leave, rubbed up against him gently, and whispered something Macavity almost missed.

"I love you, Mac."

Macavity stared down at her. Did she actually just say that? Had he heard wrong? No, he hadn't. He licked her gently on her forehead.

"I love you too, Deme."

With that, she left, heading towards her assigned spot. Macavity, after recovering from the shock, snuck out to his spot, closest the junkyard gate. He watched as the tortoiseshell waved in the other three. The tabby walked in like he owned the place.

"Now, you all know the plan. Let's put it into action. I'm going to go to his den. Hendred, you come with me. Grem, get stealing. And Jazz, you stay here. Got that? Keep watch."

The gray and black cat, Jazz, just glared at the tabby. _He doesn't look too happy about keeping watch,_ Macavity thought, _Well, he's going to be the first one to get caught, so he shouldn't be._

And then it happened. That gray and black cat, the one with the piercing jade eyes, the one named Jazz, turned his head. And there, right in front of him, was the kitten. The kitten with the eyes to rival his own. Macavity panicked.

"Now!" He shouted, and pushed over his pile, right at Jazz. There was a huge clatter from all around the junkyard. Cats came running out of their dens, wondering what all the commotion was. There was a screech from Jenny as Hendred knocked her out of the way. Running up to Jazz, Selvin looked like he could murder the cat on the spot.

"What the HELL happened here?! You were supposed to be keeping watch!!"

"It was the kitten, sir. The one on the cliff. He knocked over a pile of junk."

"That was more than just a pile, that came from everywhere."

"Well, I'm assuming he had help, obviously," Jazz hissed, icily. He wasn't in the mood for Sel's attitude right now. They had to get out. He turned around to find that they had been cornered. While they weren't paying attention, the cats of the junkyard had come to their senses and surrounded them. Macavity was between Rumpel and Lonzy, smirking. He caught them. Old Deuteronomy walked up, and spoke to the four cats.

"What is it you want here? We are a peaceful tribe."

Selvin hissed hard at the old cat.

"You."

Old Deuteronomy gave him a quizzical look, before realization dawned on him.

"Yeah, that's right. Remember me? You kicked me out. Said I wasn't fit to be a part of your tribe. I was sick! I was hurting! And now I'm going to get my revenge. You and your stupid tribe will pay. You will pay!!"

He lunged at the Jellicle leader, claws out, ready to kill. A streak of red-orange fur almost flew across the circle, right in the path of the deadly claws, protecting Old Deuteronomy. Then blood covered the cats closest, making them all rear back, trying to get away. Everyone went silent, until Macavity and Munkustrap realized…

"MOM!!!"

* * *

**Hey. I don't like putting an A/N at the end, especially this chapter, but it seems ****necessary. I'm going away to camp for the next four days, then to my grandparents until school starts on the 8th. I'll be back probably on the 6th or the 7th. Hopefully I'll have time to write while I'm gone, and will post more when I get back. Until then, PLEASE review!!! It's my only real motivation. Thanks for reading!! Love ya ~mutinykitty**


	6. Bad to Worse

**JellicleWriter, thank you so much!! Jelliclesoul635, do your laundry! haha like I can talk. Thank you again and again for everything!! The next chapter should be up quickly, for once. :)**

* * *

Macavity and Munkustrap rushed forward, but were stopped by Asparagus Jr. and Coricopat.

"Mom!" Macavity yelled again.

"Stay there," Asparagus said to Macavity, and then ran to Jenevieve.

"C'mon," Jazz whispered to the other three, "let's get out of here."

They started towards the gate, but Macavity jumped in front of them.

"I'm not letting you leave," Macavity growled, "I... I'm gonna kill you." He was shaking. He felt a million emotions at once: angry, sad, crazy. He didn't know what to feel. He just knew that he couldn't let these evil cats get away with killing his mom.

"Kill?" Selvin laughed, "_You_ are going to kill _us_? Look, I don't know how you escaped, but you're still just a stupid kitten. Go away."

"No!" Macavity lunged, claws out.

Selvin grinned, and then hit him hard. Macavity hit a pile of junk, but got back up, growling. Jazz looked at the determined kitten, green eyes flashing hatred.

"I'll take care of it, boss." Jazz said to Sel. Sel gave him a suspicious look, but then nodded, before running off with Hendred and Grem, as sirens started wailing in the distance. Skimble, who had regained consciousness, tried to stop them, but they ran past.

"Damn cat, get out of the way," Sel growled, as he lashed out at Skimble, tearing a huge gash down his side.

Jazz watched and winced. _He really didn't have to do that._ He walked over to the hissing kitten. The rest of the tribe was too busy tending to Jenevieve to notice that Jazz was still there. Cori was pouring all his magic into her, but he wasn't as accomplished a healer as Tantomile. Jellylorum had run off to find her.

"What do you want?" Macavity growled.

"Do you know who I am, kitten?" Jazz asked smoothly.

"You're evil, and you work for that tabby. And you deserve to die, that's all I need to know." Macavity continued to growl.

"You can't at least guess? I didn't realize until I saw you on top of that junk pile. Don't you see? We have the same eyes?"

Macavity backed off as Jazz stepped closer.

"I think you're crazy. But what if we do? So what? Lots of cats have green eyes."

"Macavity..." Jazz took another step closer.

"How do you know my name?" Macavity trembled.

"My bother always said he would name his first son Macavity. Macavity, I'm your uncle. Amez is my brother."

Macavity took another step back, backing right into an old, broken mattress.

"Liar! You're a liar," Macavity cried.

Jazz shook his head.

"No, I'm not. Where is your father, anyway?"

"He left us, after Munk was born. Not that you need to know."

"Munkustrap. Hmm. Yes, he did like that name. I'm surprised he left, though. He wasn't that type of tom."

"Stop talking about him. You're not my uncle, you're evil!" Macavity was crying now. Could it be true? Could this cat really be his uncle? No. Could he?

"It is true, Macavity," Jazz said, as if reading his mind, "I'm sorry about your mother, but…"

"Get away from me!" Macavity screamed, "I hate you! You're a liar! Go away!!"

Skimble looked up for the first time, hearing Macavity's yells, and saw the black and gray cat with Macavity pinned against the mattress. He ran over, claws out, teeth bared, and lunged. Jazz looked up, just in time, and dodged out of the way. Not quite quick enough, though. Skimble scrapped his back leg, and both cats collapsed to the ground, Jazz because his leg buckled, Skimble because of the gash in his side. The force of running and jumping made it worse. Skimble grunted as he tried to get up. Jazz, of course, was quicker, as he sustained less injury, and shoved the tabby to the side.

"Think about it, Macavity," Jazz said, "I can help you."

He gave one last look to the small red and white kitten, then disappeared in a shower of sparks.

Macavity gasped, staring at the spot where he had been standing seconds before. _He has magic, too. Maybe… he is my uncle?_ His thoughts were interrupted by a groan from his mother, and the sound of Coricopat's exhausted body falling to the ground beside her. Blood was still gushing from the gaping wounds all along her body. Cori was panting hard. He had poured all his magic and energy into the queen, who's rusty red fur was now glistening with a dark blood red. Munk was crying beside his mother's head.

"Mom! Mom!! Don't die, mom!"

Macavity rushed over. He put his front paws on the biggest gash.

"I can do it, Mom," he said quietly, "I'll save you."

Cori looked up and panted "Remember what we taught you," then fell back down, unconscious. Macavity nodded, grim faced. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt a warm tingling sensation coming from the very core of his body. He gently pushed the feeling to his paws, and they started to glow a soft blue. He pushed the feeling farther, to his claws, and then out of his body completely, into his mother, Jenevieve. He wasn't very powerful, and he could feel the drain quickly, but he was determind to keep going, at least until Jellylorum came back with Tantomile. All eyes in the junkyard were circled around Macavity, Munkustrap, Jenevieve and Coricopat.

"C'mon, mom," Macavity whispered, "Come on!"

The blood was slowing, but so was Macavity's power. Demeter stepped into the center of the circle, up to Macavity, and rubbed against his side. A warm tingle of a different kind went through Macavity's body, as the love of his life whispered to him.

"I know you can do it, Mac."

A surge of energy went through his body. He fought to control it, and turned it into a healing power, going out his paws into his mother. He kept this up for just over five minutes, before collapsing on the opposite side of Cori. He lay there, panting, before speaking to the gathering.

"Tantomile. Where is she?" He looked around at the faces surrounding him, but they all looked down at the ground. Old Deuteronomy spoke up.

"Jellylorum went to find her. She should be here soon."

Asparagus Jr. came up, Skimble leaning against him, limping. Jenevieve raised her head slightly.

"Macavity," she wheezed, "Munkustrap."

They came over, tears flowing down Munk's face. Macavity was trying hard not to cry, being strong for Munk.

"We're here, Mom," he said, choking back a sob.

"I love you both. Macavity, take care of your brother." She put her head down on the ground and closed her eyes on final time.

"Mom!" Macavity cried, "You're not gonna die! You can't…"

"I love you too, Mom," Munk said quietly.

Without opening her eyes, she gave a weak smile, then went completely limp. Jelly came running in at that moment, followed by Tant. She walked to the center of the circle, and Macavity let her by. Everything was quiet, except the sirens wailing far off n the distance. All eyes were now on Tantomile. She lowered her head to Jenevieve's nose and listened. Then she put a paw gently on the side of her neck. After a few moments, she turned to Old Deuteronomy and shook her head sadly. All the cats hung their head. They knew what it meant.

"No." Macavity sobbed, tears now falling freely, "No, it can't be true. Isn't their anything you can do? Tant, please!"

Tantomile walked over to Macavity. _The poor kittens. First their father leaves them, and now this. What's going to happen to them?_ She put a paw gently on Macavity's shoulder.

"I can only heal a still beating heart, Macavity. Once it stops, there is nothing I can do."

Macavity, through his tears, glared at her with an anger born of utter despair.

"Then why didn't you get here faster?" He growled hard. Then he turned quickly and ran out of the junkyard at full speed. Skimble went to run after him.

"Macavity!"

Tantomile stopped him gently.

"Let him so, Skimbleshanks. He can take care of himself for now."

When he gave her a worried look, she answered his unvoiced question.

"Don't worry, he will come back. Give him time."

Skimble nodded grimly, then turned back to the tribe.

"Griz, Jenny, Jelly, can you take the kittens back to their dens, please? Asparagus, Tantomile and Carbucketty, can you help me move her? We'll bury her when Macavity comes back."

They all went about their respective jobs with a solemn silence, as if a great weight had been placed upon their shoulders.

* * *

Two days went by, and their was still no sign of Macavity. Munkustrap had been staying with Alonzo and his parents. He hadn't spoken since yelling at Skimbleshanks to leave him alone, when the tabby has tried to get him to talk to Jellylorum, to help him with his mother's death. He sat on top of the TSE 1 all day long, barely eating anything, and only went to bed when he was directly told to. He couldn't believe what had happened. And he wanted his brother back. Lonzy had heard him crying for his mom and dad in the night, and for Macavity.

* * *

Macavity, on the other hand, had spent the last two nights sleeping in a dumpster. He had trouble finding food, so he had lost some weight. He was also very tired. It was hard, sleeping in a dumpster in a dark alley. There were strange sounds in the night that he had never heard before – rats, scampering around, scavenging for food, owls, hooting softly, hauntingly, in trees, and the cars. Oh, the cars! Macavity had never known that cars could make so many scary noises. They honked, they screeched, they revved. And the blinding lights on the front, like eyes, were absolutely terrifying.

It was evening of the second day since that terrible night. Macavity was slowly wandering back to his dumpster, walking through streets with vegetable stalls, hoping for someone to drop some food that he could pick up. After finding nothing, he turned into a small alley off the main street. Walking down it, he saw a rather large rat run up an eves trough, on to the roof. Macavity jumped onto a garbage can, and climbed up, hoping to catch it. He followed the rat, running across the rooftops. The rat leapt across a large gap, and kept running on the other side, but Macavity didn't see the small ledge, as he was watching the rat intently. His back paw caught, and he toppled down the side of the building, knocking over a bunch of wooden crates, before hitting the wall on the other side, tail in the air. As he was recovering, a cat came out from the wreckage.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked angrily.

Macavity was so scared, as he flipped right side up.

"I'm sorry! Really, really sorry! I didn't mean to."

He kept apologising, but was cut off.

"Macavity."

Looking up at his name, Macavity found that he was apologizing to none other than the gray and black cat, Jazz. Macavity turned to run, but Jazz used his magic to hold the kitten in place.

"Let me go!" Macavity yelled.

"Please, listen to me."

Macavity glared at him hard.

"Why should I? It's because of you my mother is dead!"

"Macavity, behind everything bad, there is a story. And sometimes knowing that story can change everything. I want you to hear mine."

Macavity continued to glare at him, so Jazz continued.

"Seeing as you don't seem to be going anywhere at the moment, (Macavity hissed), I'll tell you my story."


	7. A Criminal's History

**Reeally short chapter, but the next one should be up soon, so it's okay. Thanks Misterfleas! I rather liked that line, too. ;P I apologize for the line stolen straight from the musical at the end. I just couldn't resist. :)**

* * *

"My brother and I were very different growing up. He was very uptight, very focused. I, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with rules. I wanted to live my life to the fullest, have fun, carefree and happy. That was my only goal. But we got along none the less, Amez and I. We played together, and we rarely ever fought. Then he met a beautiful young queen by the name of Jenevieve. He fell in love. I told him he was making a mistake, throwing his life away. But he disagreed, thought everything would be perfect with her. We got into a huge fight, bigger than anything we thought was even possible. The next morning, he was gone, and so was Jen. I never saw him again.

As for me, I was lost without my older brother. He had always kept me out of trouble. So of course, I started to get into trouble. And I learnt about my magic. That was when Selvin found me, the tabby. I was in a back alley, practicing my magic. He stumbled in, and he looked like he was dying. He was very thin. I later learned that he had been banned from the junkyard tribe, because they thought he was too dangerous. So I helped him, gave him half my food, and healed him with my magic. He recovered quickly, then told me he would help me in return. He found an old cat to teach me how to use my powers properly. We became a great team, Sel and I. He made me believe everything we were doing was for good. We were doing bad things, but I believed him. I was naïve, I didn't understand. So I had fun, didn't think about the damage I was doing.

Along the way, we met Grem and Hendred. We became the perfect criminal team, Sel and I the brains, along with my magic, Grem the tech, and Hendred the muscle. We worked together flawlessly. Then, Sel told us of his plan. The one you dropped in on, pardon the pun. I saw your eyes, and I didn't understand. But somehow, in the junkyard, I made the connection. You look so much like her, too. I don't know why I didn't see it before. But no matter. Macavity, it's a cruel world, and I want to help you."

Macavity felt the magic release it's hold on him, but he didn't move.

"I want to help," Jazz said again, "But if you want to run, then go. I will never bother you again. It's up to you."

He put his right paw up, the pads facing the kitten. Minutes went by in complete silence, so thick you could cut it with a knife. Then, slowly, Macavity raised his paw and put it against Jazz's. He let a small spark fly around Jazz's paw, as Jazz did the same, and Macavity spoke.

"Let me learn."


	8. Back in the Junkyard

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this has taken so rediculously long!! I've been engrossed homework, choir, band and my other story. :( Thank you SOO much to the most wonderful reviewers in the world, JellicleWriter, Misterfleas, Jelliclesoul635 (yay for doing laundry!) and Arianlyne!!!**

* * *

Macavity was met first by Skimbleshanks as he walked through the junkyard gate. The tabby let out a sigh of relief. He grabbed the dead mouse he had killed earlier in his mouth and brought it to the now much thinner kitten. It had been almost a week since they had seen him. Macavity ate the mouse, then looked up at Skimble.

"I'm sorry I ran away," he said quietly.

Skimble smiled.

"It's all right, my boy. I knew you would come back. We missed you."

He lead Macavity into the junkyard, and they were greeted by the Jellicles. Everyone stopped what they were doing to come make sure that Macavity was okay. Skimble left him to go find the Jellicle Leader.

Demeter made her way through the crowd to Macavity's side, and rubbed up against him.

"Demeter," Macavity whispered.

"I missed you so much, Mac," she whispered back.

He was about to walk off alone with her, when the rest of the kittens came up. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, followed by Munkustrap, Bombalurina, Alonzo, Rum Tum Tugger, and even the brown Abyssinian, Cassandra, tagging along behind.

"Macavity!" Mungo yelled, tackling him to the ground. The two kittens tousled, rolling around, a blur of red, white, black and orange fur. When it stopped, Macavity was standing, pinning Mungo down to the ground. The two laughed, then Macavity moved, letting his best friend get up. Then he shot a small bolt of lightning out of his paw, just missing Mungo's right ear.

"Macavity, tell us stories," Lonzy said eagerly.

"Yeah!" Tugs added, "How was living on the street?"

"Did you meet any cool cats?" Rumpel asked.

That question made him a little nervous, but he was a skilled actor, and was determined not to let anyone find out, not even Dem.

"No, I didn't meet anyone. Living on the street was really cool. There were lots of strange sounds and smells. And humans waste a lot of food, perfectly edible food, but they lock it away in silver bins, and you can't get into them. It's really stupid. And at night, cars have lights like eyes that glow so bright, you can't see a thing. And they come at you so fast, and you think you're gonna die!"

Everyone gasped.

"Were you scared?" Bomb asked.

"Naw, I wasn't scared." Macavity lied, standing up taller, puffing his chest out a little.

They talked for a while, and Macavity was having so much fun just being with his friends again, that he forgot about his mother. He also forgot what Jazz had told him, but it didn't matter. He was with his friends. Old Deuteronomy walked up, Skimble beside him.

"Macavity," he said, "May I speak with you?"

Macavity looked around at his friends, then followed the Jellicle Leader and Protector to Old Deuteronomy's den. Once they were settled in, Macavity looked from one to the other. Old Deuteronomy spoke.

"Macavity, the whole junkyard has been looking for you. We were all very worried."

"I'm sorry," Macavity said, bowing his head, "I just… I wanted to be on my own."

"That is understood, of course. But next time you want to be alone, could you please do it a little closer to home?"

"I'll try, sir," said Macavity, nodding.

"What happened this past week?" Skimble asked.

Macavity looked down, not wanting to give away his nervousness. He couldn't. It would ruin Jazz's plan.

"Nothing much," he answered finally, "I slept in a dumpster."

Skimble sighed and shook his head.

"Did you meet anyone? Talk to anyone?" he asked.

Again, Macavity looked away, pretending to think.

"No. I don't think I talked to anybody. I said I wanted to be alone."

"Of course," Skimble said, "It's just a precaution."

Looking as sad as he could without looking fake, Macavity tried to get out of having to say anything more.

"Sir, may I please go back to my friends now?"

"Of course, son," Old Deuteronomy said, "My apologies. Say hello to Demeter for me."  
He winked at Macavity, who smiled shyly, and walked out.

Skimble then turned to the Jellicle Leader.

"Is he telling the truth?"

"I'm not sure," said Old Deuteronomy thoughtfully, "He could easily, but he could just as easily be lying."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Skimble asked.

"No," Old Deut shook his head, "he's smart. Let him figure it out on his own."

"But if he's keeping something, you could be in danger," Skimble said, worried.

"It is possible. But for now, we should leave Macavity to his own."

That night, they held a funeral for Jenevieve. There was a fire burning brightly behind Old Deuteronomy, that the Mystic Twins had started with their magic.

"Jenevieve was a loving friend, a caring mother, and a loyal mate," Old Deuteronomy was saying, "She would never hurt a soul, and would always lend a helping paw. I am grieved that her death was in saving my life."

As the Jellicle leader continued, Macavity stopped listening. He tried listening to the silence around the sound, a trick Cori taught him to help with peace of mind. But it was hard to hear any kind of silence. There seemed to be a quiet, solemn music filling the junkyard, coming from everywhere and nowhere. He wondered what was causing it. He thought about Jazz's plan. It would save Old Deuteronomy, by getting rid of Selvin. They weren't going to kill him. As much as he hated the tabby, he couldn't allow that. And what was this music? It seemed so haunting, like it was putting him in a trance. He tried to fight it, but it filled his head, filled his body and his soul, until he didn't want to fight it anymore. It was so beautiful. When the music finally faded out to nothing, only him, Demeter, Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy were left.

"So you heard it, then?" Old Deuteronomy asked them.

Dem and Munk merely nodded, but Macavity voiced their minds.

"Where was it coming from? It was so beautiful."

"It come from the very soul of the junkyard itself. Our tribe has been living here for so many generations, this junkyard has taken on a life of it's own. You will hear the music again at the ball. Yes, you too, Munkustrap. If you can hear it now, then you are meant to go to the ball."

Munk's face lit up.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Now, to bed. It's past even my bed time."

They went their separate ways, Macavity and Munkustrap heading towards their den. They walked in silence, both knowing that there would be no mother to lick them and yell at them to sleep when they were making fun of each other in whispers back and forth.

"I yelled at Skimble," Munk said, breaking the silence. Macavity laughed.

"Maybe you are my little brother after all," he said.

Munk smiled. When they got to their den, they both went straight to bed, saying nothing more than a simple 'Goodnight.'

The next few days, Macavity played with his friends, and spent time with Demeter. She was worried about him, but she didn't want to be the first to bring up the subject of his mother. She knew he would talk when he was ready. That day came a month before the Ball.

"Demeter, can I talk to you?"

He was lying in the pipe, where he spent most of his time these days. She walked over to him.

"Of course," she said, "What's up?"

"Promise to keep a secret?" he asked, as she lay down beside him.

"Macavity, you know you can trust me."

Macavity smiled.  
"Of course I can. But I don't want you to worry. When I was gone, I ran into the black and gray cat."

"Oh no!" Demeter cuddled closer to him.  
"It's okay. It turns out he's my uncle. He doesn't like Sel, the tabby, very much, so he wants to find a way to get rid of him, and he thinks I can help. He knows magic, too, so he's going to teach me what he knows. He's a good guy, Deme."

She didn't look very convinced.

"Macavity, he could be using you. You know… To get to Old Deut. That tabby is out there somewhere, and still wants his revenge. The cat you say is your uncle could easily be following orders to get closer to you. He might not even be related to you at all."

"He has to be, Dem. He told me about my dad. And haven't you ever wondered where Munk gets his stripes from? It's true, I know it. And we have the same eyes, Jazz and I."

"Well, even if it is true," she said, still not convinced, "be careful, Mac. You mean everything to me."

"Of course, Deme. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

They lay there, in silence, cuddling.

"Has Munk told anyone that he's going to the ball?" Macavity asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well, I'd figure, after he found out at our mom's funeral, he would have told everyone."

"No, I don't think he's said a word about it."

"Strange. Maybe he want it to be a surprise."

"Maybe. Mac…" She looked worried again.

"Yeah?"

"That's the first time you've mentioned your mom since it happened. Are you okay?"  
He looked out across the clearing.

"Yeah…" he paused, thinking of something to say to her, "I think I'm alright. I mean, it happened, and there's nothing I can do about it. I have to move on, right?"

He didn't want to tell her the truth, he wanted to be brave for her. Obviously she didn't like the idea of Jazz teaching him magic. He didn't want to worry her anymore. But the truth was very different from what he wanted her to believe. He didn't know what to believe himself. Everything was so confusing. Could he really trust Jazz? Or was her just working under Sel's orders? Would Jazz's plan really work, or would her just end up being killed, just like his mother?

"Macavity."

Macavity looked up. It was Lonzy.

"Hey Lonzy. What's up?"

"Not much," he said, looking from Macavity to Demeter, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all," Dem said kindly, "Do you want me to leave?"

Lonzy blushed and looked away.

"Actually, yeah. I'm sorry…"

Demeter smiled.

"It's okay, I don't mind."

She got up, brushing gently against Macavity, who let out a soft purr.

"I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye, Deme," Macavity said, watching her go. Then he turned back to Lonzy. "Come sit with me."

Lonzy sat down beside him in the pipe.

"I'm sorry for making her leave," he said.  
Macavity smiled.

"It's okay, I don't mind that much."

"Macavity, what happened when you were gone?"

Macavity looked at the small kitten, trying to hide his shock. He could tell that Lonzy had meant that he thought Macavity had been lying before.

"What do you mean? Didn't I tell you guys what-"

"I don't believe you," Lonzy cut him off, "Something happened, something you don't want to tell anyone."

Damn. Why was this kitten so smart?

"I don't know why you don't believe me, I'm telling the truth."

"No you're not," Lonzy was determined, "You've acted different than before."

"My mom died, Lonzy!"

Lonzy gave him a look that was a mix of apologetic and suspicion.

"Macavity, please. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

For a second, Macavity almost wanted to tell him.

"There's nothing to tell. Nothing happened."

He stalked off, leaving Lonzy confused, but just as determined.

Macavity went to his den, and to his surprise, found Old Deuteronomy inside.

"Hello, Macavity."

"Hello, sir," Macavity was suspicious. Why was the Jellicle Leader here? Could he know about Jazz?

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" He wanted to keep the conversation light.

"I'm just fine, thank you. I just wanted you to know that should you need anything, you can come to me."

He had been waiting here for who knows how long, and that was all he wanted to say?

"That's very kind sir, thank you. But I'm sure I'll be fine." Macavity answered.

"Of course. I'm just letting you know, Macavity. Do you prefer to be called Mac?"

Macavity growled softly.

"No. I hate it."

Old Deuteronomy nodded, thinking.

"Your father used to call you that."

Macavity looked away angrily.

"That would explain it, then."

"Possibly. Do you miss your father?"

"No," Macavity said defensively, "He left us. Good riddance."

"Well, just remember that I am here for you."

Macavity nodded, trying to hold back his tears.

"Thank you."

"Have a good day, Macavity," Old Deut said, walking out.

Macavity went to his bed, crying. He had to find Jazz. Tonight.

* * *

**Sorry. AN. If I haven't added another chapter by November 1st, then there won't be one until after November. I'll be far too busy with NaNoWriMo to work on this :( Sorry.**


	9. Can I trust you?

**Sorry it's so short, but it was either short or nothing. There won't be another update until December, as I'm going to be busy writing for NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month). Hopefully I'll be able to make it to 50 000 words. :) Thanks so much to Arianlyne, JellicleWriter and jelliclesoul635. As always, you guys are the best!**

* * *

It was cold and dark. But it wasn't a scary dark. The full moon shone brightly down from the starry sky. A light, feathery snow had begun to fall. In the moonlight, and under the streetlight, the snow was stunning, beautiful crystals, each one unique. It was mother nature at her very best.

Macavity was in his bed, agitated. He wanted to go find his uncle. He looked to Munkustrap, who was sleeping peacefully. _Sweet dreams, Munk._Macavity got up, stretching. He snuck out of his den, and made his way to the main gate. Damn! Skimble was sitting right there, guarding the was no way he could get past the tabby. Just then, he saw Jennyanydots come up. _Oh, good, _Macavity thought, _maybe she'll distract him, and make him go away._But she instead just snuggled up to him. He could hear them giggling, and he almost gagged. He walked around the junkyard, following the fence. Finally, he found what he was looking for. The fence had been pulled up a little, and a small hole dug out underneath. Macavity sniffed the hole. _Rats,_ he thought, _They must have used this to look for food in the junkyard._Being only a kitten, Macavity wasn't too much bigger than the hole. He tried digging down farther, but the dirt was hard, and hurt his paws. He pulled the fence up as much as he could, then tried to squeeze his way under. It was a tight fit, but Macavity was determined to see Jazz. He was almost through when the fence snagged on his fur. He pulled hard and went flying out of the hole. He felt a sharp, tingling pain in his back, then felt the warm trickle of blood down his right side.

"Agh." He licked off the blood, it's iron taste filling his mouth. It was strangely appealing. It tasted different than rats' blood, or mouse or bird. It reminded him of the time Rumpel had dared him to lick a bus stop pole last winter. He had been stuck there for two hours, before Skimble's human had poured warm water over his tongue. But the blood wasn't cold, like the pole. It was warm. Inviting, almost.

Macavity walked through the streets, trying to find his way back to Jazz's den. A gruff voice came from his left.

"What's a little kitty like you doing out after dark?"

Macavity could see a large shape and glowing yellow eyes coming out from behind a garbage can.

"Hey..." he said.

Macavity backed off. He was starting to recognize this cat.

"You're that stupid kitten, aren't you?"

Macavity took off, bolting through the streets, Hendred following close behind him.

"Get back here!" Hendred yelled.

Macavity tried knocking things over, and slipping through small spaces, but Hendred always seemed to find a way around, sticking close on Macavity's heels. He turned a corner, and there, up a head, was Jazz's den!

"Jazz!" Macavity yelled, "Jazz, help!!"

Jazz was on top of the building his den was hidden behind when he heard the shout. He looked down to the sight below and pounced off the building. He landed, claws out, perfectly on Hendred's back. He sunk his claws deep into Hendred's shoulders, then ripped them out, leaving deep holes in the gray cat's skin, red tinting his fur.

"What the **hell**, Jazz?!?!?" Hendred yelled, backing off.

Jazz growled.

"You stay away from my nephew."

"Nephew? Shit, Jazz, this... _thing_," he motioned to Macavity, "ruined our plan. Do you know how well the boss will repay us if we bring this kit to him?"

Jazz looked to the shrunken kitten, who's eyes were so full of fear and pleading. Then he turned back to Hendred, expression hard.

"He's my nephew, Hendred. I'm not handing him over. And you better not, either," he growled, sparks flying from his paws.

"Henh," he shrugged, turning, "Whatever you say, Jazz. What you're doing is suicide."

Jazz shot a small bolt at Hendred's back legs, as a warning.

"It'll be worse than suicide if you mention anything to Sel."

"Whatever," Hendred growled, limping off.

Jazz watched him go, then turned back to Macavity.

"Let's hope we can trust him. What happened?"

"I was looking for you, and I ran into him. Well, not literally. But he saw me, and started chasing me. He almost caught me, too."

"It's a good thing you got away," Jazz said thoughtfully, "You know, Hendred is right. Keeping you safe, I mean. Sel would kill me, and you too."

"Aren't you stronger than him?" Macavity asked, "You have magic, don't you?"

"Yes," Jazz said, "but he has, at the very least, two other cats who would follow his every order, even if it meant their death. They could overpower me easily, especially Hendred."

"But he just ran off with barely any argument."

"True. He's afraid of my magic. He doesn't understand it, nor does he even truly believe it exists, even though he's been in its path multiple times. But if Selvin ordered him to attack me, he would without hesitation."

"What if you got stronger magic?" Macavity asked, "So that you could hypnotize them or something."

"Hypnotize?" Jazz laughed, "That would be nice. If it was possible, probably drain your energy quickly. You'd only be able to hold it for maybe a minute at most."

"Oh..." Macavity looked down dejectedly, but Jazz laughed again, saying "It's alright. It's still a good idea. Do you want to try it?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, let's do it."

They practiced on each other, to no avail, until Macavity saw Jazz's eyes glaze over.

"Jazz? Jazz, are you okay?"

Jazz shook his head hard, blinking a few times.

"What happened?"

"I... I think I did it," Macavity said, astonished, "I think I managed to hypnotize you."

"Wow... That's great! You have some powerful magic, Macavity."

Macavity beamed, and shot out a few lightning bolts for effect.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, what did you come here to talk to me about?" Jazz asked.

"Oh! I completely forgot. One of the kittens from the yard suspects something. He seems really suspicious, and keeps asking if I met anyone while I was out. He doesn't believe me."

"Hmm..." Jazz began pacing around the alley, "You haven't told him anything, have you?"

Macavity shook his head.

"Of course not!"

"Good. Well, just continue with whatever you're telling him. Can you sneak out tomorrow night?"

Macavity nodded.

"Alright. Meet me at the big tree just down the street from your junkyard. Tomorrow, we start putting our plan into action."


End file.
